Invisible
by CozItRunsInMyBlood
Summary: He wanted her body. She wanted his heart. Inspired by Shay Savage's FF: Unexpected Circumstances, and written with her permission. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**EdwardsFirstKiss amazingly edited this for me.**

 **Plot is inspired by Shay Savage's FF: Unexpected Circumstances, and written with her permission.**

 **I'm not sure which year they live in but it's in the very far past. They speak modernly though because that's the only English I speak and know.**

 **This is my Christmas gift to the fandom, I'll post one chapter a day until Christmas eve. Hope you like that.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **Isabella's POV**

 **Chapter 1:**

It wasn't that hard to realize that I loved him. I loved my king: Edward. And it wasn't the kind of love that everyone in the kingdom held for him for being the great, kind king that he was. It was the kind that was even more powerful than the love his wife – My Queen – held for him.

I loved him like a wife loved her husband.

Maybe a little bit more.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that there was no way he could love me back, heck – I doubt he even knows my name. He has never even looked me in the eye, not that I dared and looked at him as I spoke to him the one and only time I ever had, and it was no more than, "Yes, your majesty."

I wasn't stupid, I knew that my Queen would kill me if she knew of my love for him, and maybe even make him do it himself just to kill my soul before actually killing me. He always listens to her, like the faithful husband he is. And I always listen to them.

Not as in obeying what they say, only. I listened to them in bed, as well.

I really wasn't stupid, I knew that what I was doing was all kinds of wrong, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help loving him, I _couldn't_ help it. Not when he treated his wife as if she was made of glass, he worshiped her. And I couldn't help but fall for him as I kept imagining myself in her place, over and over again.

Not even when I would hear them as he bedded her, it was more than just sex, the moans she would make, and the sounds she made, it was too sensual and not fake like I heard others making them, he was a great lover.

My dreams didn't stop there as I imagined myself to be treated that tenderly by him, no. I kept imagining being … with him. In bed.

Hearing the words he said to her, and imagining him saying them to me, I couldn't help but feel wetness between my legs, and an ache that didn't go away unless I touched myself until I was relieved, it happened almost every time he had sex with her.

My dreams of him touching me came true. That one night he came to his wife's arms desperate and sad, it broke my heart to see him that way, but there was nothing I could do to comfort him.

My dreams of him touching me came true. That one night he told his wife that the elders had informed him they would put another king in his place if he didn't have an heir by the end of the year.

My dreams of him touching me came true. That one night my Queen told me I would be with his child because it was an order.

 **~i~**


	2. Chapter 2

**EdwardsFirstKiss edited this.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

Chapter 2:

It was like a dream, I couldn't believe my ears. Was I really hearing what I thought I was? I doubted it.

"Kate? What are you saying?" I heard my King ask as I stood beside their bed, waiting to see if my Queen needed anything. It was the same spot I stood in all of the time, it was my job, and I was her maid.

"It's the truth, My King. I can't be with a child." She sobbed, and my heart skipped a beat. What was she saying?

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Please, don't make me explain it to you, it hurts me greatly." She cried, and he took her in his arms. I couldn't help but frown at what I was hearing.

"Of course, my wife." He said his voice soothing and his tone loving, despite the sadness that was wrapping his words. "Are you sure, though?"

"Yes, I'm sure, My King. I'm sorry I've never told you. But I was afraid you'd divorce me. And I love you so much; I didn't want that to happen." She wept.

"Shh … I'd never do that, Kate. I love you just as much." My heart ached for him; the sadness in his voice was eating at my very core.

"I have a solution, though." She said, and my frown deepened.

"A solution?" my confusion mirrored the one he seemed to have.

"Yes, My King. I can get someone I trust, a girl who would bear your child. When she becomes with child, we can say that it's me, and when she has the baby, we'll say its mine. Nobody will know the difference."

I tried my best to muffle the gasp I let out, and was grateful when it wasn't heard by either of them.

"Kate! What are you saying?" The King sounded more offended than anything else. "I'd never do that. I'd never sleep with anyone other than my wife."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "I know that, My King. But it won't be like what we have, nothing like it at all. She's only a tool to get us what we want. And you have to do this, it's not like you will be cheating on me."

"But, Kate-"

"Please, excuse me, My King. Do you have another solution?"

His voice dropped, "No."

"Then we'll go with this plan." She decided.

"Do you trust that the girl won't speak of it?" he asked.

"I do, My King."

"Who is she?" he asked another question.

"Someone you've never met." She replied, and for some reason, my heart sunk to the floor.

"I - .."

"Don't worry about anything, My King. I have everything under control." She said, and I felt her gaze on me before she called. "Girl!"

I ran right away to kneel in front of her, as silent as she had always asked me to be.

"It's time to wash your king's feet."

I bowed my head and went to get the warm water and salt. It was my favorite part of the day. Trying my best not to think of what I had just heard, I had no idea that I was the one my Queen would choose.

~i~


	3. Chapter 3

**EdwardsFirstKiss edited this (all of the mistakes are mine)**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader (she gives wicked feedback ;) )**

 **Twilight belongs to SM**

 **Chapter 3:**

If I thought what I had heard yesterday was unbelievable, I was wrong. What I was now hearing was truly unbelievable.

"My apologies, My Queen, I don't understand!" I said, my eyes dropped to the floor, and my head bowed.

"What is it that you don't understand, Girl?" I flinched at her harsh tone. "You'll open your legs for my husband to put his seed inside you, and we'll have the child as if it's mine. It _WILL_ be mine since it's my husband's and I have all the right to call it my own."

"But-" was all I said as I made the mistake of looking up at her face,.I just wanted to tell her that – well, it didn't matter. I forgot everything I had wanted to say the second her hand made contact with my face as she smacked me hard on my right cheek; I was sure I would bruise.

"How dare you _think_ of disobeying my orders, you useless scum?" she yelled. "You'll do as I tell you and that's it, you can't say a word about it to anybody, do you hear me?"

"Yes, my Queen." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks, and for a silly reason I was pleased with the tears as they slightly eased the stinging feeling. But then there was another blow on the same cheek.

"Speak loud!"

"Yes, my Queen." I said quickly, my voice cracking, but stronger than before.

"That's better." She said, "Now – you'll go wash your body and remove all of the hair from it. I don't want my husband so disgusted by you that he will hate bedding women altogether. Brush your hair and wait for me until I give you further orders, do you hear me?"

"Yes, my Queen." I said with a loud, yet cracking voice.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

My Queen left the room and I dropped to the floor, crying my eyes out. It wasn't about being with my king that was hurting me. I knew he was gentle and wouldn't be harsh with me or hurt me, because unlike his wife, he never laid a finger on a female, noble or a maid.

What was hurting me was how I would be with his child – my child – only to have the baby taken away from me. I couldn't believe she would take away my child, not after all she had taken already.

But what was to do? I had no freaking right to do anything or disobey an order, all I could do was say 'Yes, my Queen' – it was all I was here in the universe for: Obeying her.

I got up and wiped my tears with the back of my hand, hissing as it touched my tender cheek, and decided that I'd do whatever it took not to get on my Queen's bad side again, she would simply kill me without even blinking.

After all, I never mattered to her. And why would I? I was just another maid.

 **~i~**


	4. Chapter 4

**EdwardFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 4:**

As I washed myself, I thought deeply about what my Queen had said. I tried my best to lighten the whole thing and tonot go insane.

I thought: it was the king, the man I loved and dreamed about each and every night. The man I spent days wondering what a touch from his fingers over my face would feel like. I thought about how tenderly he could treat me, like he treated his wife. I thought about all the pleasures I could have from being with him, and I couldn't control the smile on my face.

After all, it was all I had ever wanted.

My smile fell as I thought of carrying his child – our child – for him or her to only be taken away from me the day I give birth. I couldn't help how choked up I felt as the thought crossed my mind.

But, I tried to lighten my thoughts and make it sound easier than I knew it would be. I thought of how I had been my Queen's maid since the day she was born, and how I became her _true_ maid once we moved into this castle. I was her secrets keeper; I knew everything about her, even the things that she didn't I thought – I wouldn't be far away from my child, I was with my Queen every day and every night, from the moment she woke up until the moment she slept in her bed. I knew she would keep me with her after the child was born.

Knowing my Queen, I knew exactly why she chose me to be the one to bear her husband's child. But, I knew I couldn't think of that. I could only tell myself that I was the one whom she trusted the most, and knew I was too much of a coward to ever say any word against her. After all, I had never said a word about all of the things the King should know of his wife, and I never would. Standing in the middle of the room as I waited for my Queen, I felt the blush creeping to my cheeks, not of shyness, but rather of embarrassment.

The Queen had a body that was nothing less than perfection; she had breasts just the right size and a waist that was what perfect would look like if it were to be. Her backside was as tight as any man would love.

The King worshiped her body as much as he worshiped her soul. Her beauty was something else to behold. And looking down at myself, I felt how I was far less desirable than her.

I had breasts that were more than a handful, and my backside wasn't as tight as hers. I knew that once I had been beautiful, but not anymore, my body was covered with bruises while hers was flawless. My hair was dark brown while hers was golden. My eyes were the same shade of my hair while hers were sky-blue.

I was everything that she wasn't, and I had no idea how I could ever be appealing to him.

 **~i~**


	5. Chapter 5

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

 **Chapter 5:**

My wait for the Queen wasn't that long, and when she arrived, she handed me something to wear. The cloth was made of silk, but it was a wired gown that I'd never seen anything like before.

It was long and covered my body from shoulders to toes; every area in my body was hidden by the gown, aside from the two long slits by my legs. I blushed as I thought of why they were there, but the frown still made its way to my forehead as I saw that the white gown was not any kind of attractive.

I wondered how I would be appealing to him in such a silly gown.

My answer was received the second the queen spoke, "This mask is to hide the biggest part of your face," she said and my eyes widened slightly. _Mask?_ "You will never show who you are to the king. You'll never touch him. You'll never take off this gown. And most importantly: You will never speak, not even a word."

I felt dizzy as her orders flew one after the other; things now became clear in my eyes. It wasn't going to be anything like he had with his wife. I was only a womb to be filled.

My dreams of tender touches, and beautiful whispers crashed right at that moment. And I realized that I had been a fool to think otherwise. Who was I to believe the king would bed me with care and passion? I was a real fool.

"Yes, my Queen." I said in a low voice, not able to speak louder as the thoughts of how insane I was to think light of this situation invaded my mind and hurt my soul.

"Remember, Isabella." She said, and I knew she meant nothing but all seriousness when she used my name. "You will not speak a word to him, not even a yes or no or anything of such. If you do: I'll have your head cut off."

I nodded my head, not able to say a word as I was choking up on the tears that I was holding back, afraid to let them fall in front of her. It would only open the door for many questions and probably other rounds of slaps and kicks. I was better off without those. At least for now.

"Follow me." She said, and from the room I was in, I was brought in to another to wash my body and prepare – she opened a small door that I hadn't seen before since I entered the room. And then she disappeared inside – I followed her to another room I hadn't seen before as well, but there were many parts of the castle I hadn't seen, so it was no surprise.

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It had one large bed made up with silky sheets, just like the ones we used to put on the King and the Queen's bed, and I couldn't believe I would be lying on that bed.

Or maybe I wouldn't, who knew?

"Get on the bed, Isabella. Lie on your back, and open your legs."

I swallowed thickly.

 **~i~**

 **AN- Isabella is 28**

 **Kate is 21**

 **Edward is 31**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed, it makes all of this worth it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Doing as I was told was what I did best, and it was what I did when my Queen ordered me to lie on my back and open my legs.

The thoughts inside my mind prevented me from enjoying the soft feeling of the sheets underneath me, the sheets that I had dreamt of lying on since years ago. But right now, I couldn't really care less.

I couldn't think of why she wanted me to open my legs for her, wasn't that a thing I was supposed to do for the king? I was as confused as never.

My legs were separated the second my back hit the bed, I was scared that if I did anything other than that or slower, I would be beaten by her, and I didn't want that, I'd never wanted it.

The queen got something out of the layers of her fancy dress, opened it and then dipped her fingers in it, she then put it back and went for the layer between my legs and removed it up, revealing my sex to her.

The blush on my face deepened for I was never this exposed to anyone in my whole life. Without a warning she put two of her fingers inside of me. I hissed and followed it with a groan, to which the Queen chuckled at.

"If you're in pain now, I have no idea what kind of pain you'll be in when you meet my husband's dick, or when he breaks your hymen." She said as she laughed to herself, as if she was enjoying that I was in pain.

I knew that my Queen had always hated me, but I had no idea she would be this harsh, even after beating me all of those years and forcing me to keep my mouth shut about everything. This was a different kind of torture.

My face paled at the sound of her words, I'd heard before about the pain of first times, but I was unlike anyone in this situation, and I was now scared more than ever after what she said.

"You're lucky I put this oil in you, it'll ease it for my husband to go inside of you, so don't you think it's for you, just be grateful for it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, m-"

"What did I say about speaking in this room?" she warned.

I only nodded: it was all I was allowed to do.

"Now move your head to the side, and think about what you have to do for the sake of your Queen and your kingdom. You're not allowed to look at the king." And those were her last words before she left the room, leaving me with my legs still separated and my sex exposed.

Despite all she had said, despite all my fear from her, and my fear of disobeying her – I reached with my hand and covered between my legs with the thin silky layer. I was just too embarrassed. And I hoped to God for the Queen not to come back or the King to tell her about that tiny detail I used to keep just an inch left of my dignity.

Now, I was to wait for the King.

 **~i~**

 **AN- Join my Facebook group (CozItRunsInMyBlood) for teasers and fun times.**

 **Thank you SO much for all of the reviews for last chapter, I was grinning like an idiot as I read them, you guys are awesome.**

 **BTW, all of this story is already written, and all of it is edited as well, because my beta is wonderful.**

 **Lastly, just a question: What do you think Edward will be like with Isabella? He comes next chapter. *cough* pun not intended. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

 **Chapter 7:**

The wait for the king was much longer than the wait for the queen. It lasted hours and hours, my legs were aching in this position, all bent and exposed. I was grateful for the fire across the bed or I would've frozen to death.

The thoughts were my only companion on that long and lonely night. And as the King didn't show up, I couldn't help but think that this was all just a game for the Queen that she did just to make fun of me, or maybe only to humiliate me, I couldn't decide, but I knew that that wasn't beyond her.

Just before the door opened, I was ready to get up and leave the room, even ready for the Queen to kill me for disobeying her. But, I thought that if she didn't kill me with her hands, the wait would.

The door opened and I waited for a long minute before I heard it being closed. The thought of it being someone other than the king crossed my mind, but I didn't dare to look, I was ordered not to.

It was only a moment later that I heard the words, "This is ridiculous." spoken by the voice that I longed to hear: the King. And the next thing I knew, the door was being opened and closed again. I didn't need to be smart to figure it was the king leaving the room.

A new round of tears escaped my eyes, the tears that didn't seem to be stopping for the night. I was too hurt, and felt rejected. Maybe I had no right to be, but the fact that the King came and saw me, said those words and left didn't mean anything that the little he saw of me was not appealing to him. I could imagine him losing what was in his stomach if he saw the rest of my body, all blue and black.

I removed my hand to remove my tears that were slipping from my eyes and to the side of my mask, the mask that only left a part of my nose and my mouth exposed. But then my hand came quickly to their place as I heard the door being opened again.

Fear consumed me as I thought it could be the queen coming to kill me for not being good enough for her husband, but then I heard the undeniable sigh of King Edward. A sigh that I knew so well for I had everything that he did or said memorized in my head.

Time passed, and I had no clue what the king was doing after he closed the door. But a while after, I felt him getting on the bed, and then he was settling between my legs.

Said legs tensed as I felt him removing the thin layer of cloth that covered my sex, and then I felt something warm on my entrance.

I held in my gasp as I felt him pushing inside of me, and I bit my lower lip as I started to have a burning sensation that was alien to me, but oh, so painful.

The king paused for a second and then he was pushing his way inside of me again, and the burning sensation started all over again, making me bite harder on my lip.

A moment later he was pausing again, and then he groaned, the kind of groan that was in frustration, and not in the joy I had wished for it to be.

And then I heard his voice, "Are you a virgin, Lass?"

I was startled by his voice, not because he was harsh or anything, but only because I didn't expect him to speak to me.

I nodded, because it was all I could do.

"Shit!" was all he said, and I wondered for the hundredth time if I was to be killed because of something I did or didn't even do tonight.

 **~i~**

 **AN- I love everyone who reviewed last chapter. And I'm very sorry I'm so horrible in replying them, but I promise I'm trying my best.**

 **Now, why you think Edward acted this way at the end?**

 **Until we meet tomorrow …**


	8. Chapter 8

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

 **Chapter 8:**

It was like – something had startled him, it was like the silky sheets had burned him, because the next thing I knew was him getting off of the bed and a moment later there was the sound of the door opening then closing.

And I knew I was alone once again in the room.

Tears were born in my eyes, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, and I didn't know what I did. Was I bad because I was a virgin? Was I not supposed to say I was? Did he want someone with experience? But why? What we would do had nothing to do with enjoyment, I was just a bucket for his seed, nothing more.

All I did was close my legs, turn to my side and cry myself to sleep, having no idea what was to come of me.

.

.

.

I woke up with a gasp as I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings; I had fallen asleep without meaning to. I had things to do, how could I fall asleep? What was wrong with me?

I got up quickly, but before I left the bed, the door opened and the queen entered. Terror invaded my soul as I watched her enter, and I lost all thoughts in my head other than she was here to kill me.

Finally, I had some sense getting back to me and I got out of bed, kneeled and bowed my head by the time she was closing the door behind her.

"Isabella." She said, and my blood ran cold.

"Yes, my Queen."

"I'm pleased with you." She said.

I looked up at her with a frown for a moment before I bowed my head again, was I imagining it? Was I still asleep and I was dreaming? She couldn't be pleased with me, I failed!

"My Queen?" I asked in confusion.

"You stayed the night in bed to keep his seed inside of you, the chances of being with child are higher this way, and I see the mask is still on. Good girl!"

"Huh?" was my dumb reply. "I mean – yes, of course, my Queen. Whatever you order me to do." I lied. I had no idea what she was talking about. But all I could grasp was that the King hadn't told her about what happened last night. But what did that mean? I really had no idea.

"Good." She said the smile on her face evident in her voice. "Now get up, you have clothes in the other room, it's going to be your room until you give birth."

"Yes, my Queen." I said and got up the minute she left the room.

I let out a long breath in a sigh; I really needed to find out how I had gotten away with what had happened last night.

 **~i~**

 **AN – This is an early update because you guys are so awesome with reviews! I don't know what I would do when we reach 300 reviews. Probably will faint and you won't get another early update LOL**

 **Until we meet again in ten hours …**


	9. Chapter 9

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 9:**

That day I learned that the King didn't spend the night in the queen's bed, she didn't see him at all before she came to the room. I was grateful.

Still – I had no idea if he would tell her when they would meet, but I tried not to think about it, and went on with my chores for the day.

When the night fell, my Queen ordered me to go to the room she had taken me to last night. Then, she said that it would be what I do at night from now on, just like I did last night, and that I could spend the night there, and to come in the morning to do my chores.

 _If she only knew …_

I did what I do best: listened, and obeyed.

Washing my body, then dressing in the wired gown and the mask was how I spent the first hour of the night right after I left my Queen. I then took the inside door and went to The Room where King Edward would surely bed me tonight.

Just thinking about the stinging pain from last night, I shuddered, thinking of how bad it'd be tonight without the oils or whatever the queen had put inside me last night.

Lying on the bed, I bent my legs then separated them, my sex covered like last night. I looked to the side and then waited, and waited, just like last night, but right now there were no tears. It was the only difference.

The doors opened, then closed, and fear crept into my heart. I didn't know what the night would have to offer and what the king's intention was for me. All I could do was pray silently for no pain or hurt or humiliation, though I doubted I could spend the night without any.

My legs tensed just like last night, but this time, it was when I heard the king clearing his throat.

"I – uh, the queen can't know about last night, I hate to disappoint her." He said, and my heart rate quickened.

My first thought was to say _'Yes, your majesty.'_ but I knew I couldn't do that, so I didn't say or do anything.

"Am I clear, Lass?" he asked, and the fear doubled in my heart at his tone.

I nodded.

"Are you mute?" the king asked.

I shook my head.

"Can you speak?"

I shook my head again.

"How come you can't speak if you aren't mute?"

I didn't do anything, just thought of how he didn't know anything about the queen's orders for me not to speak a word to him.

Hearing the king as he let out a long breath, I held my own, knowing too well that he was to speak something important after it.

"I didn't know that you were a virgin last night, but now I do." He said, and I kept holding my breath, and looking to the side. "The queen can't know of this conversation, do you hear me?"

I nodded my head.

A moment went in silence and I wondered what he was doing, but then I heard him getting on the bed and I figured he was undressing.

''The Queen also can't know what I'm about to do. That's the most important thing."

I nodded my turned to the side head again, biting my lower lip as he settled once again between my legs.

What was it that he was about to do?

 **~i~**

 **AN- There was a confusion last chapter about if Edward did anything with Isabella; he didn't, he stopped once he realized she was a virgin. Only, the Queen doesn't know. Hope that explains.**

 **\- Reviews for last chapter were awesome! You're seducing me to update early again, don't you? LOL. I might just do that. ;)**

 **\- I'm SO freaking excited about posting next chapter, can anyone guess what is coming? Or … who? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 10:**

By the time he raised up the layer of cloth that was covering my sex, I was trying my best to keep my breaths even, I didn't want to choke up and embarrass myself more than I already was.

I felt him as he touched my heated center with the back of his fingers tenderly, and the heat spread throughout my whole body. He then pressed on it slightly with his hand, right on a spot that made me close my eyes tightly shut and grip on the silky sheets beneath me.

After a few moments of touching me there, I felt him easing one of his fingers inside of me. I gasped, but then silently cursed myself for doing so; I was not supposed to make any sound.

The King's hand froze inside of me, and it was like he waited for me to even my breaths again before he started moving his finger in and out.

I bit my bottom lip as a moan wanted to escape my lips, it was too good that I felt the king's finger slipping in and out of me with such ease, after all – I was wetter than I'd ever been in my whole life.

Soon, there was two fingers inside of me, and a while later there were three. Every time I would flinch or wince he would stop. He was gentle and I felt so full. It was too hot, that despite my tries to hold it off; I couldn't help it as I came around his fingers when his thumb touched my clit.

I came as silently as possible, and he waited for me until I rode off my orgasm and then he removed his hand and replaced it with his erection.

I winced again because his erection was yet still bigger than his three fingers, but the sting wasn't at all like before, it was much, much easier, and almost painless.

What happened next proved to me more that I was probably dreaming; it couldn't be true.

King Edward put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it in a soothing manner as he whispered: "Shhhh …" It was too overwhelming to think he was trying to ease things for me, that he cared that much not to hurt me.

I didn't feel any pain from that moment on; the emotions inside of me were too much for me to feel anything other than enjoyment and … warmth.

A moment later, I heard the King groaning in pleasure, and I couldn't believe my ears, was it really true? I hoped so with my whole heart. And prayed silently that if it was a dream for God to make it last even longer.

"So. Fucking. Tight." King Edward said through clenched teeth as if he was saying it to then, he went faster inide of me and the next minute he was coming, making me hope that it will take me longer to be with his child so I can feel him inside of me more times to come.

 **~i~**

 **AN- Yep, another early update. Because the seducing worked and we just reached 300 reviews! Woot!**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **Don't you just love Edward already? I know I do. Since over six years ago. *sigh***

 **Until we meet tomorrow … Mwah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 11:**

There were no words spoken after that. My head stayed turned to the side after he finished with a groan I knew was muffled as much as he could force it to be .He took a minute to dress and then he was gone.

I didn't have it in me to be upset that it didn't end with a cuddle like he did with the queen. Well, anything we did – though it was more than I dreamed of since the queen gave me her orders – wasn't like what they did, it was way less, but I was way grateful.

Closing my legs, I turned on my side. Wish a smile on my lips; I fell asleep, feeling the longing for a night when I didn't cry myself to sleep. It had been years. And I was happy for the reason more than anything.

The smile didn't disappear from my lips the next morning as I washed up and changed my clothes. But when I went back to the Queen and King's room, I knew I had to keep it to myself, lest the Queen see it and wonder.

I really had no idea if I would be able to lie to her if it came to it, I feared her to the nth degree.

My duties didn't feel as hard that day, I was so happy. I didn't care how mundane they were, and doing them gave me time to think about what had happened last night.

Knowing that the King cared for me was something I would never think of. To him, I was just a body, nothing more. But the king was kind-hearted; he was an amazingly didn't want to hurt the virgin girl, or didn't want my first time to be as shallow as just getting in and pulling out the next second after he finished.

He cared, but not for me; for the idea of a virgin girl, and I knew he would do it to any other girl in my position; I didn't dare to think of more.

That night as I waited for him with my legs open, mask on, and my head turned to the side, I couldn't help but wonder what that night would hold for me; would it be as good as last night? Would the king help me enjoy being with him more than I should? Or would it be even better than last night? I really hoped so.

I didn't wonder for long as I heard the door being opened then closed, and then heard his footsteps as he walked into the room and came near the bed.

There was a pause before I heard him take off his clothes, then a longer pause where I heard slipping sounds that I couldn't tell what they were. The noises of something wet being … rubbed – maybe – lasted for a while and then I felt the king as he sat between my legs.

I felt his erection as he pressed it to my entrance, and then I felt him pushing inside of me. It was only two thrusts before he groaned lowly and I knew he was coming inside of me.

After a second, he was out of me and out of the bed, dressing, and then he was out of the room. No words.

Tears stung in my eyes, and the happiness I had felt all day left me at that moment.

~i~

 **AN – Long one that you can skip. :)**

 **My dear readers who are complaining about the short chapters: actually this is the funny thing about drabbles, they are short chapters and updates daily, gives you something to look forward to each day, just like I've been doing. And I said since the start (summary) that it's a drabble.**

 **If you don't believe me, please google it. If you don't have time, I'll google it for you:**

 **"A half drabble is a fan fiction of 50 words and a double drabble is a fan fiction of 200 words. OR A drabble can sometimes mean a very short fic that is not exactly 100 words but extremely short, for instance, it is not incorrect to call a 500 word fan fiction a drabble."**

 **My chapters are between 500 and 700 – I think it's fair enough.**

 **If you want longer chapters, read 7 chapters once every week. If you want a completed fic, wait until Christmas. If you're so bothered and can't wait – then I don't know how to help you.**

 **I'd pull everything and call it off, but I'm not the one to upset hundreds because only one is impatient, not anymore.**

 **And – seriously,** _ **sweet**_ **guest reviewer, it flatters me that you're wanting more and more to the point you got angry at me, ha!**

 **Lastly, I never asked for reviews, only thanked the ones who took the time and reviewed, nothing more.**

 **I'm a published author, and if I wanted – this would be for money, not reviews.**

 **Anyways, everyone who's reading: Thank you. Everyone who's reviewing, I love you.**

 **Until we meet tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 12:**

He was touching himself, of that fact I had become aware after the all so many nights of him doing the same thing. I couldn't help but think that he did it so he would finish too soon inside of me and not give me the pleasure I had felt the first time.

Or maybe he didn't want to give himself that pleasure? Could it really be true? Could it be that he enjoyed it so much that he felt guilty because of his love for his wife and didn't want it to happen again?

No, it couldn't be true; I was such a fool to think of things. I mean, look at me, and look at her. Of course he enjoyed her much more.

In the few times I saw him after the third night outside of The Room, he looked much troubled, and I had no idea why. Things were going well in the kingdom; he was good with his wife. So, why the sad face? I didn't know.

It was like that until one night everything changed. Slowly, but surely.

On the sixth night he did the same thing of rubbing himself and then pushing inside of me. But this time, it was longer, and his groans were a bit louder. I didn't expect anything to happen other than the usual, but – out of nowhere close for him to reach his high, his hand touched my left breast and he squeezed. Hard.

The moan that escaped my mouth was really uncontrolled, and I couldn't help it. It was the first time anyone had touched me that way, the first time a hand had squeezed my breast that wasn't my own; it was the hand of the man I love.

Maybe it was from above the clothes, but it was better than anything I had dreamed of. It was heaven.

It was as if my moan sent him to his orgasm, because the next thing I knew he was cumming inside of me, and squeezing my breast even harder with an 'Oh, God!' that escaped his mouth.

Once again, it was like the bed had burned him, and he almost ran out of the door.

I couldn't be sad, I was happy with this little thing, and was willing to take anything if he was to touch me this way again.

Maybe I was a fool, but just listening to his pants and hearing him coming undone was the best thing that had happened in my miserable life.

And for it, I would seriously do anything to hear him again.

 **~i~**

 **AN – I'm overwhelmed by the amount of supportive reviews I got last chapter.**

 **Thank you so much, my Twilight FF Fandom. I owe you. Big time.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Until we meet tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Next day he had a great fight with the Queen, and I doubted he would come to The Room, but he still did.

I was on my back with my masked face turned to the side, but I didn't open my legs for I doubted he would come in the first place. I didn't know what to do or if I was supposed to open my legs now that he was in the room. But I was too embarrassed to even do that while he was here.

My first thought was to wait for him until he started touching himself like he did every night, and then I would open my legs. But then he didn't do that. I didn't hear him undressing or anything but after a long time. I wished I could look at him.

When he finally started taking off his clothes, I was ready to open my legs once he started his rubbing, but that didn't happen at all. Instead, what happened was that he got onto the bed, and tenderly opened my legs for me.

With every leg he opened, he touched up and down my thigh almost … lovingly before he rested between my legs. I felt him rubbing his erection on my sex and I bit my bottom lip so hard that I was sure I would draw blood soon if I kept pressing on it, but I couldn't help it.

When he pushed inside of me, I heard him groaning in undeniable pleasure and heat spread all over my body and down my spine.

As he started thrusting, he was hitting my clit with the area above his erection, and it was driving me insane. I couldn't help the muffled moan that escaped my lips when his thrusts became faster and deeper, too caught up in the amazing feeling he was making me feel.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lass?" he panted his question in my ear, and I was too afraid that my moan had upset him; I didn't wish to make him mad.

"You shouldn't." he said, and I bit on both of my lips, because his thrusts become even faster and I felt myself as I started to tighten around him. "But, I'm not going to deny you." And it was all it took for me to come undone.

It was only a few moments later that he too was coming, and that beautiful squeeze I felt the night before came again as he did the same thing he had done before: cupping my left breast in his hand and squeezing hard until he heard my moan loud and clear.

I knew it was only the start for even more exciting nights. Or so I hoped, dreamed and wished.

 **~i~**

 **AN – I've been dying to post this chapter since MONTHS now. Ask my pre-reader and renewagain. ;)**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Until we meet tomorrow …**


	14. Chapter 14

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 14:**

The pool water mixed with the milk felt so good against my skin. The pool was filled with red roses that smelled like a wide garden of beautiful roses, and the scent was wonderful.

Sitting beside the queen with the other two maids as we washed her body and hair with the milky water that smelled like red roses, I couldn't help but enjoy the bath myself. It wasn't the first time we had bathed the queen, but this time I wondered if it would make the King feel that my skin was smoother and softer, and that it smelled like this mix.

The thought made me smile.

When the two other maids left to get more milk and roses, the Queen reached for my naked breast and cupped it, squeezing so harshly that I actually winced.

"Hmmm … you're not with child yet." She said.

"Uh, it's too soon to tell, My Queen." I replied with a low voice. The king has been bedding me for only nine nights; of course it wouldn't show yet.

"Let's hope so," she said, "Because I'll cut your head off if you bleed this month."

.

.

.

There was no self-touching this night, as well. And to my own pleasure, I left my legs closed so he would open them for me because I had loved it so much last night, and that is exactly what happened.

As I was moaning underneath him while his thrusts went deep inside of me, hitting a spot that he'd never hit before, driving me crazy with lust, I felt him inhaling deep behind my ear, and I wondered if I smelled nice to him.

The thought gave me courage, because the next thing I knew I was touching his shoulder tenderly at first, and then tightly when his thrusts become more harried.

It wasn't a moment later that I felt him gripping on my cloth from my chest area until my breast was exposed to him, and without any warning he was sucking on my nipple like his life depended on it.

I bit my bottom lip and almost cried out loud in pain from how hard I bit it, but I kept holding my moans in, both those that were of pain and those that were of pleasure.

"Don't you dare, Lass." The King panted, and I held my breath, I didn't know what to do, "Don't you dare hold your moans back from me," he panted, "I want to hear you. I want your moans, all of them." I couldn't do it. "Do it or I'll stop." And that did it.

I let go of my moans, all of the pleasure I was feeling was translated into my moans and gasps and all of the noises I made that told him exactly how much I was enjoying his thrusts and his sucks on both of my nipples now.

It wasn't long before we were both coming at the same moment, panting and gasping. The king's breaths fanning over my neck, making me want to keep him there forever.

After the King pulled out and dressed, I felt his hand brushing my cheek, and I shivered, "Look at me," he ordered, and I was too afraid to upset him that I didn't let him ask twice.

I looked at him, and by the look on his face, I was scared he had recognized me. But his next words told me it wasn't the case: "You have such beautiful deep eyes," he whispered, and I wasn't sure if he had meant for me to then he smiled and I couldn't hold in my own smile. "Until tomorrow, Beautiful Eyes."

 **~i~**

 **AN- I know I suck at replying reviews, but I promise I'm trying my best, please forgive me.**

 **Until tomorrow, Beautiful People. :)**

 **Rose xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 15:**

Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that when a man bed me it would be out of wedlock. I did imagine that I would be in love with him, though. And the latter happened.

It was that night when his hands roamed all over my body before he put himself inside of me, and by that time my moans were filling the room with sounds I never thought I could make.

"Beautiful Eyes," King Edward called me with the name that he had been calling me with all night. I looked at him, because it was only my kind of response. "I need an heir. A son. " He said, and I wondered why he was telling me that now, I already knew of it.

But then he spoke and the blush covered my face, "They say the chances are better of having a boy child when the woman is on top. I want you to be on top of me. "

I could tell that he could read the uncertainty in my eyes because he continued: "Don't worry, Beautiful Eyes," he assured me, "Whatever you do is going to feel good to me. " The smile was mesmerizing on his beautiful features.

I smiled as I got up on him as he guided me, thinking of how he could tell easily even without seeing my whole face that I was unsure about doing that. And then thinking of how he told me it would bring him pleasure any way no matter how I did it. Was he aware that we were doing something we shouldn't? And the most important thing: was he feeling something for me and was that why he wanted me to do that? Or would it be like that with any other woman in my place?

The thought was disturbing to think about, so I shrugged it away. I knew King Edward loved Queen Kate very much. I knew he was loyal to her. And I knew that he hadn't wanted to do this in the first place, so what was happening now? King Edward was so noble to have put on an act that night with his wife and told her lies about how he didn't want to do it, so why now was he seeking pleasure?

I was more confused as I'd ever been, and I couldn't find answers to any of my questions.

King Edward held his erection in his hand and with his other hand pushed on my hip slightly so he pushed his hardness inside of me. We both groaned at the connection.

"Now move up and down, Beautiful Eyes. " He said. "You feel so good." And that was the push for me to do even better, and the great sensation it gave me as his shaft went deep and deeper inside of me made me go even faster. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't notice he was taking off my gown until it was already off of me. Suddenly, I was completely naked in front of him.

 **~i~**

 **AN – Don't forget to join my Facebook group (CozItRunsInMyBlood) for teasers, pics and fun times.**

 **See you tomorrow, Beautiful Readers.**


	16. Poem

Not an update, I just updated 5 minutes ago. LOL!

I just forgot to post this, it's a beautiful poem written by my amazing reader and dear friend _BlackheartedBella_ , it's inspired by Invisible, it touched me so hard, I thought I should share it:

 **In those late hours of night,  
You come visit me in my bed.  
I give you my pleasure and myself.  
You go back to her after you take everything,  
Is this all I deserve? Nothing else?  
For I long for your love,  
But I'm a stranger to you,  
If you knew about the love,  
I have for you,  
I might not be alive to know you,  
So I keep my silence and endure this pain,  
And long for the day you'll hold me in your embrace.**

Hope you liked it as much as I did.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 16

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 16:**

The thing I was most thankful for was the fact that my Queen had stopped hitting me since we had started this thing – the King and me. So my body was clear of any bruises, it had been for the past16 days since everything had started.

The look on King Edward's face was enough to get me even wetter than I already was. And though I had stopped moving when he took off my gown for I was shocked it had happened, I started moving again when his eyes showed his lust filled gaze, and yearning look.

"Talk to me, Beautiful Eyes." He said, and I pretended I didn't hear, I was too lost in the sensation anyway. "So fucking good!" He groaned, and I was glad he had forgotten about his request. I was still scared out of my skin that the Queen would punish me for already disobeying so many of her rules.

King Edward was pushing up as I moved down, making our thrusts deeper and faster. One of his hands was digging into the flesh of my hip, and the other was roaming all over the two of my breasts, pinching my nipples and pulling on them, making my moans grow louder and my walls tighten as my orgasm neared.

He got up and his hands gripped tightly on my hips, pinning me on his erection. Then his mouth found one of my nipples and he started sucking on it, and swirling it with his tongue, driving me insane with lust. And just before my orgasm hit me, he flipped us over so he was on top again, pushing faster and faster and causing my orgasm to hit even harder than ever before.

I heard him moaning at the same second that my orgasm started, and then he pushed even more deeply after he came, as if he didn't want to let go. Telling me silently that it wasn't at all about having a boy child, it was all about pleasure.

He pressed his forehead to my masked one and sighed, pulling away from me after we both caught our breaths.

When he dressed and just before he left, he asked: "Tell me your name, Beautiful Eyes."

I sat up and pulled the sheets over my breasts, looking at him for a moment before looking down, lowering my gaze to my lap. How I wished to tell him my name, my full name. But, I knew only trouble could come from that.

The King sighed again, "Until we meet tomorrow." He smiled sadly at me, and I wished I could kiss the sadness away; he was the love of my life.

I wondered if someday I would be able to tell him just that.

 **~i~**

 **AN- Sh*t is going to hit the fan next chapter. I can smell it.**

 **Um … eww, I can't believe I just said that.**

 **Oh, well … see you tomorrow!**

 **Love, hugs and kisses to you.**


	18. Chapter 17

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 17:**

My life inside the castle was pretty much limited to serving my Queen. I was with her while she did everything. The whole day she never left my sight, or my hearing. I was always ready to hear her calling me or glancing my way.

I was good at receiving orders, even those she ordered with her eyes alone. I was even better at obeying knew very well that I couldn't disobey her so I was her trusted maid. I obeyed her, and I had never ran my mouth to anyone about anything. I absolutely had no time for making friends, nor was I interested in gossiping with anyone, about anything.

Until now.

The need of telling everyone about how I was spending every night with King Edward was too strong. About how gentle and kind he was, about how he called me Beautiful Eyes and told me that I felt good to him.

But I wasn't so stupid; I knew that I could never say a word of that. Queen Kate made sure that I knew I was nothing but an object to get her the baby she needed – the only thing that was bothering me in the whole situation – giving my baby up. I was expected to live with him as I would live with the woman who would be his mother.

Still, another maid named Angela was the closest thing to a friend if I could call her that. She knew nothing of my past or about me, but I knew everything about her, because she wouldn't stop talking every chance she had. It was nice to have someone to communicate with in another way other than 'Yes, my Queen' – but sometimes it was annoying to be honest. Like today.

"Oh, and you know about Jessica? She visits Mike every chance she gets and they say she might be with his child." Angela gossiped.

"Mhm," was my only reply. I couldn't find it in me to tell her to stop, afraid I might upset her, and pretended as if I was actually listening to what she was saying. But the truth was, I only wanted to think about what I did with the man I loved last night. It gave me a good feeling that was close to the actual thing.

"Oh, and the King and Queen have not been speaking since almost ten days now, maybe more." Angela said, and that got my attention.

"What?" I asked in shock, that had never happened before. Yes, the Queen upset him a lot, but despite what I want to dream of – I knew he loved her very much, and he always forgave her, so what happened now for this to occur?

"Yes! He saw her kicking a maid, and got so mad. He asked her to treat the poor girl better, and of course she wouldn't. She told him he was weak for how he was dealing with the likes of us."

 _Wow!_ I thought. He hadn't spoken to her for ten days only because she kicked a maid? I imagined him sending her away if he knew what she did to me all of these past years, then.

.

.

.

This night, I realized why the King was very forward with me last night. I thought maybe he had missed the affection of a woman since he hadn't been bedding the Queen for a while. It couldn't be because he was having feelings for me, or something like that. That could never be true.

That night, I decided to wait for him completely naked other than my mask, maybe it would be something he would like. I really wanted to make him happy.

That night, I had no idea that the one who would open the door and come inside the room wouldn't be him.

"What do you think you're doing, whore?"

 **~i~**

 **Uh – oh! Told ya it was going to hit the fan. :(**

 **See you tomorrow, lovely people.**


	19. Chapter 18

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 18:**

My blood ran cold at her voice, and I felt it all rushing to my heart as it was drained from my face. Her voice was colder than ice and sharper than a knife. And I had no idea what to do.

My first thought was to tell her that I thought those were her orders that I was to wait for him naked, but that would be stupid of me and she would know I was lying so I couldn't tell her that.

Then, I thought about something that might work, but I was scared that it might not, however, I used it. "My Queen!" I gasped as I got up, pulling the sheets to cover my nudeness. "I – uh, I'm waiting for King Edward."

"I know you're waiting for him, slut. Where's your gown?" she closed the door behind her and took a step towards me as she spoke.

I swallowed thickly, "My gown is – uh, my gown is, um dirty, your majesty. It's dirty. I – uh, I didn't wash it and was afraid it would disgust King Edward like you said, my Queen." I said, stuttering every two words and I knew that there was no way that she wouldn't know that I was laying.

"How dare you disobey my orders? You know better, Isabella!" she said with venom filling her tone. "Are you trying to seduce my husband?"

"What? No, my Queen. No, of course not, I wouldn't dare!" I said, but while I was talking, I thought about it. Was I really trying to seduce him? _Oh, no!_

She started laughing, her laughs sounding like it was the devil himself who let out those laughs, and my heart almost burst out of my chest. I was too scared to move.

When she was finished with her laughter, she took the few steps that separated us in a hurried motion, and I begged with everything in me as I saw anger pouring out of her eyes for the King to come and save me. But, he didn't.

The next thing I knew was my hair being gripped tightly and yanked back harshly, "I'm going to show you what it's like to go against my orders, you whore." She spat.

She then dragged me out of the bed and to the room I used to get ready in. Then she took me by the hair around the rooms where I saw many maids and servants stopped to stare at my naked form being dragged to who knows where.

I felt humiliated more than I felt pain; the fact that I was naked was hurting me more than her grips or the rough floor underneath my bare feet. I tried my best to cover my parts, but it was of no use, and all I could do was hope that no more people would see me. I only hoped for one to see, but since most of my hair was covering my already covered face – I knew he wouldn't even know it was me.

For days, I was left in the down rooms of the castle, a cell that was made for prisoners, no food and barely any water, only enough to keep me alive. The only treatment I got was slaps and punches and kicks. And the only words I said were _'Please, stop it, I beg you.'_

I wondered if I would be left to die here. I wondered if it would be soon, or would my torture last forever.

 **~i~**

 **AN – I was advised to find a table after this chapter and hide under it, so …**

 **See you tomorrow (If I was still alive) :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 19:**

The days passed, and I had no idea how many they were, my nights were exactly like my days. The door would open, and Kate would enter with a sip of would slap me and kick me as I screamed and begged while trying to protect my stomach. It was something I'd been doing with no idea why; maybe I feared it'd kill me? I didn't know.

It was one day that my Queen came with water and food this time, and told me to eat well because I would be going to the chamber again where I used to meet with the King. I couldn't tell from her words, but something was going on. I thought maybe it was that he had been asking about me and she didn't have any more excuses about my absence. Or maybe my lack of food gave me those thoughts.

"Don't you dare tell him a word of where you have been. Don't you dare speak at all." She said. "You're only alive because your mask was on, and you swore you never spoke to him,"

"Yes, I swear." I made the stupid mistake of interrupting her, but I was desperate.

"Shut up, slut." She struck me, "I'll give you powder to hide your bruises, but you're still not allowed to take off your gown, do you hear me?"

"Yes, my Queen."

.

.

.

"Beautiful Eyes!" he said in obvious delight, as he surrounded my body in a hug to which I silently winced at. "You're back! I've missed you."

I could only smile slightly.

"You're much thinner; those five days were such a torture, Beautiful Eyes."

Five days? Were they only five days? They had felt more like five years.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked, to which I only nodded. "It doesn't look like it." He said, and all I could do was press on both of my lips, I didn't know anything else to do.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said, and my eyes almost bugged out of my face as I looked at him in shock.

"Yes, we don't have to; I only wanted to see you." He hugged me to his body again. "I have no clue what's happening to me, Beautiful Eyes. Do you know?" he asked into my hair. "Do you know why I have these wierd feelings that I'd never felt before? Do you know why I couldn't bear all of those nights without you I was actually feeling pain? Do you know why I'm unfaithful to my wife without her knowing it? Without any control from me? Do you know? Because I sure as Hell don't."

Tears brightened my eyes; I didn't know what to tell him. Heck – I believed I was dreaming, because it couldn't be the truth that my King was feeling something for me. Yes, I must've been dreaming.

"Sit down, Beautiful Eyes. Sit down and let me talk to you." He said, and my heart started beating fast, my King only wanted to talk to me? No sex? Talk to me even when he knew I couldn't talk back to him? Dreaming – of course it was a dream.

"Are you always this weak after you bleed?"

 _Bleed?_ So that was what she told him about where I was.

 **~i~**

 **AN – I gave up and updated early after the too many death threats and talking about how I couldn't hide that well under the table. I want to see my kids grow, man. LOL!**

 **See you tomorrow, Lovies.**

 **Kisses.**


	21. Chapter 20

**EdwardsFirstKiss is my beta.**

 **Lvforyouonly is my pre-reader.**

 **Twilight belongs to SM.**

 **Chapter 20:**

Other than hugs, we really didn't touch that night. He was too gentle, too caring, and I almost felt as if – as if he was too _loving_.

But that would be stupid of me. It was just because of the lack of communication between him and his wife, maybe. It couldn't be more. He only needed a warm body.

However, I didn't know how to explain the fact that he didn't bed me that night if he only wanted someone to warm his bed. I didn't know. I only knew that I couldn't have these insane thoughts about King Edward holding something of affection for me.

He talked a lot as we both laid on our sides on the bed, facing each other, I only smiled, nodded, or laughed at his words, he was just too kind and a true noble.

"Maybe it's just me, Beautiful Eyes." He said after a pause of silence. "Maybe I can't father children." My eyes widened. It was very hard for a man to say such things, and the fact that he was telling them to _me_ meant that he really thought highly of me about keeping secrets. Or maybe – trusted me even.

"That's right, don't be so shocked." He said when he saw the look in my eyes. "I've been with Kate for years, and now you. I know we were only together for a few days, but still – you bled."

I swallowed thickly, he was too sad and almost – depressed. I'd never seen him this way before and I knew I had to tell him of many things.

I knew I couldn't just leave him this way, but I was too scared of what was to become of me and my father if I spoke, and above all – I would break King Edward's heart. I would break it if I told him all about his wife's wicked ways of doing things as she loved for it to be. But I was a coward, I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Maybe I could never be a father. Maybe I shouldn't be a king after all." His voice broke on his last words, and it just broke me to hear that, then I knew – I just _knew_ I had to tell him.

"My Lord," I spoke, to what his eyes sized in response to. "I – uh, I have something important to tell you."

 **~i~**

 **AN – With those constant early updates I won't have anything to post days before Christmas, not as planned. But what to do? I just love you guys that much.**

 **Until we meet tomorrow. :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"Beautiful Eyes!" he said in delight, "You spoke! Talk. Talk to me more, you have the sweetest voice."

I had the feeling that King Edward didn't actually hear what I had said, he was only delighted with the fact that I had spoken at all. That would've warmed my heart if I wasn't so scared of what would happen to me if I did tell him about everything.

"I – uh, that night when the Queen told you that I was bleeding, Um – it didn't happen." I said, my heartbeats racing against each other and I was barely controlling my breaths as fear consumed me because of what I was saying.

"What?" the sweet smile that showed when I first spoke, was now disappearing as he took in what I was saying.

"That's true, My Lord." I insisted, "That night I thought that, that maybe you'd like it if I – uh, if I was without the gown when you entered the room. I went against her orders and took off my gown and she saw me as she came in searching for you. She was mad."

"What are you saying, Beautiful Eyes? Did she say something bad to you?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice.

I could only look down, not daring to tell him everything still, it was too hard. But still not wanting to lie to him. "Yes, My Lord." I said in a low voice.

I heard him taking in a sharp inhale of breath then letting it out in a question: "What did she say?"

"Sh-she called me a whore." Tears stung in my eyes, but I tried my best holding them back. I was a failure, though.

"Damn it!" he spat under his breath, and then his hand touched my cheek; we were now both sitting on the bed. "You're not. You're far from it. You're nothing like that. You never were. Do you hear me, Beautiful Eyes?" he assured me.

I couldn't help the small smile that decorated my lips, and I nodded.

His smile was matching, small and sad, but there and then his hand moved to my shoulder and he squeezed in a comforting manner, but I winced, forcing him silently to take his hand off of me.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he sounded more than just concerned, he almost sounded scared.

"Uh, I – uh …" was all I said.

He didn't wait for me to finish my words and suddenly he was removing a part of my clothes to see where he touched, and I could see as the fire was filling his eyes as he looked at the bruise where the powder has been worn off.

"This can't be, she hit you?" he asked through clenched teeth, and I only looked down, too afraid to tell the truth, she would kill me. "Beautiful Eyes tell me the truth!"

It was too much for me not to tell him, but still even worse for me to not tell him, so I just went with what my heart and mind were telling me to do, despite my fear and concern for my life and my father's.

"Yes, My Lord."

 **~i~**

 **AN- Sorry for the few hours delay, I'm a little sick. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now back to bed. Love you.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

There were many times that I'd seen the King mad, but nothing compared to what he looked like now. There was a red fire in his eyes, and it seemed like he was going to shoot them through anyone at any moment now. I was actually more scared than before.

But not from him.

My fear was that how bad his reaction could be, and no matter what, the Queen's reaction towards me would be even harsher than his towards her, there wasn't even a way to compare it.

But he was a king, he never acted on his anger, and I could see him doing it now as he paced the room back and forth while I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

He was taking deep breaths and letting go of them, and when he was a bit calmer, he came to me and gently took my hand, making me stand up in front of him.

"I'm going to take your clothes off." He warned right before he did what he said he was going to do, and confusion consumed me as I stood naked in front of him. Did he want to bed me now?

What he did was not bed me, he barely even touched me and it was only to rub the powder off of my bruises, the ones on my chest and the ones on my back. He was too mad by the time he saw each and every bruise, even madder than before, but he didn't say anything.

Lastly he spoke," I can't imagine why she would do all of this to you, just because you were naked?" he sounded shocked and was finding a hard time understanding, so I tried to explain.

"She thought I was trying to seduce you, My Lord." Which I still had no idea if it was true or not, I only knew I had wanted to please him.

"Is that why she made you wear the mask? Because until this day, I still can't get it!" he asked, and I just looked down, I had no answer for that.

His hands moved to the back of my head, and I felt him as he tried to take off my mask, I panicked and moved away, shrugging my head far from his reach.

"Please, no, no. Don't take it off, please. She'll have me killed if I do," I begged, my tears streaming down my face and under the mask.

He must have taken pity on me because the next thing I knew he took me in his arms, shushing me as he smoothed my hair, soothing me. It didn't take long to calm down in his arms.

"No one will ever lay a finger on you as long as I live, Beautiful Eyes." He promised. "I swear to you." And then his hand that was over my hair untied the tie of my mask, making it drop to the floor.

His eyes caught mine and I saw him studying my face, I blushed under his gaze and looked down, but his index finger under my chin forced me gently to look up at him again, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, Beautiful Eyes. No wonder she didn't want me to see you."

Tears brightened my eyes at the sweetness of his words. I couldn't believe he was saying them to me, but my King wasn't a liar, and if he said something, he meant it.

Out of nowhere, I felt his lips pressed onto my own as he kissed me in the most passionate way a man could kiss a woman. His tongue darting out to taste me and his lips sucking my lower one into his mouth was the most amazing sensation in the world, his hand tightening on my weak body with a gentleness and care that I had never been held with before in my whole life.

And when he pulled away, he shocked me with his words, "I have to go to talk to my wife."

 **~i~**

 **AN – Thank you all for your 'Get Well Soon' wishes, you're the best. I'm still pretty under the weather and just passed it to two of my daughters. Ugh!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay, I promise I'm trying my best.**

 **Love you all.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

There was no way I could just sit here and wait for death to come to me. I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my whole life. But King Edward had promised me that he would protect me, and I needed to believe him, I _did_ believe him.

However, I still put my clothes on, and then followed him to the Queen's chamber. He wouldn't listen to my pleas for him not to go there.

The second I entered the room, the second I heard it, "I can't believe you, Kate, how could you hit her so hard? What did I tell you about beating servants? It's inhuman!" King Edward was fuming.

"I don't know why you believe her, My King? I did _not_ hit her!" she lied through her teeth. She was still not able to see me as I was standing behind her.

"I've seen the bruises!"

"She's clumsy and falls like a drunken head!" she lied once again.

"Stop it, stop lying! You lie about everything. She told me all about what you have done, she told me the truth. All of it." He spat, his angry voice filling the room.

"The truth?" Queen Kate choked out, "She's a liar, don't believe her. You believe a filthy scum over me? She's not my sister. And I've never used herbs, only to help me bear children, not the opposite like she lied to you about. I swear to you, my king,"

My eyes widened at her words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; she just told him the things that I had been hiding for years. She of all people told him. It couldn't be!

"Sisters? Herbs? What are you talking about?" The King looked as confused as ever. And my dream of him knowing the full truth started to fade as I knew she would somehow cover it up. "Uh, um … nothing, it's nothing. I'm tired and saying crazy things." She tried, covering up her nervousness and fear with a chuckle.

"Kate, you'll tell me the truth about everything, right now! What is it you're talking about?"

She didn't say anything other than: "There's nothing to tell."

"Beautiful Eyes, you tell me, I know you wouldn't lie to me." He said as he looked at me, and Queen Kate turned around. Her eyes sized double as she looked at me. I couldn't believe he had just called me _that_ in front of her.

I really didn't want to tell him, but after everything that happened between us, after he had promised to protect me, and after he had just voiced that he cared for me in front of her by calling me his nickname for me; I had to tell him the truth. So I did, I told him. "Uh, My Lord. I'm her sister." I couldn't believe that I said the words, and to him of all people.

 **~i~**

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Some of you guessed it right, they are sisters.**

 **See you tomorrow, lovies.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"Sister?" he asked in a shock.

"Don't believe her." Queen Kate said in fright.

"Silence." He yelled at her. "You're Isabella?" the shock was written all over his beautiful features, his stare gaping and trying to recall if it was really me standing in front of him.

"Yes, My Lord, it's me." Somehow, the smile found its way to my lips as I learned that he still remembered me since we were only six and nine, remembered who I was if not how I looked like.

"Oh, Heavens! I can't believe this! She told us that you had died, she told us that the one with her was her handmaid!" his hands came to his hair and he gripped it, he really didn't believe what he was hearing.

Who would? My sister took everything away from me. On my wedding day no less. Our mother died while giving birth to her, and I was the one responsible for her when I was only seven years old.

Our father became very sick as the days passed, and he wasn't well enough to give me away to my husband. I was always inside our house, days far from the castle, barely ever got out or met anyone – after all, I was the one promised to Prince Edward at time, and I was well sheltered.

On my wedding day, my sister started her lies, she told them that she was the younger sister and next to marry King Edward, and that her older sister Isabella had died. King Edward could do nothing but accept what she told him; his father had given his word to our father to marry his daughter after all.

When I tried to talk, Kate told me that she had prepared everything to have our father killed if I spoke a word, and so I didn't. She taught me to call her My Queen, and beat me until I learned to never disobey. Kate only ever loved herself, hated me all of her life for being the promised Queen, and I didn't put it behind her to kill our own father to get to what she wanted.

I'd watched King Edward grieve over my death for weeks while I lived and was just steps close. She always told me to bow my head whenever he was there; he had never seen my face before. The only time that he had was when I was a child.

I loved him all of my life, but came to accept that I could never have him, even when he was just an inch away. I watched him falling for her, I watched her manipulating him and everyone in the kingdom, but my only thoughts were: well, at least she wasn't cheating on him or causing him harm like the one she could cause my father if I ever spoke, and I hoped with all of my heart that the love she said she held for him was real.

And I told him – I told him everything about how his wife took everything from me, and only kept me alive to write letters to my father, or so I thought. The letters where I told him I was fine, and then waited and lived to get his response. For years, she would go visit him, lock me in the cells while she was away, and tell him I was busy. He was too weak to move and come to the castle.

I told him, and watched for the first time in my whole life as a tear escaped his eyes. A tear that tear open my heart.

Without further talk and since he was a king and was supposed to think before acting, he asked about the herbs, his voice broken and his face miserable.

 **~i~**

 **AN – Yep, Kate is even nastier than you thought.**

 **Isabella always called her my Queen in this fic, but once there was a 'Kate' slip, whoever noticed it knew right away that they were more than just a servant and her Queen.**

 **Only one chapter left, I'm going to miss this.**

 **See you tomorrow, awesome people.**

 **Oh, BTW, my books are on sale for a very limited time on Amazon, if you're interested, a link to my author page is on my profile page.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

"She, uh - …" How do you tell someone that his wife was killing their babies before they were even born?

"Please, my King, don't believe her, she lies. She lies about everything." Kate said with tears streaming down her eyes, real tears and not fake ones like she normally used to get whatever she wanted from the king.

"Tell me, Isabella!" he said my name and my heart dropped to my stomach, but now wasn't the right time to think about how wonderful it sounded coming out of his lips. "I promised to protect you, there's nothing you should fear, anymore."

"Yes, my Lord." I said, and swallowed thickly, "She used to drink hot water mixed with herbs every month, and she told me it was to help her bear a child. But, I saw them and knew that was not their intended purpose. I warned her that taking the herbs could kill any potential child, but it was obvious that she already knew this. She slapped me and told me not to say a word, and I didn't. I'm so sorry." Now all of my fear was that King Edward would be mad at me for not telling him the truth from the start, and he actually looked like it.

The look in his eyes was killing me.

"Please, my King." She begged.

"Silence. Stop it! Just stop it now with all of your lies. You were killing my unborn children? Why? Just give me one reason why." The hurt in his voice was such a torture to my soul. It hurt _me_.

She didn't say anything, of course. Only cried harder.

"My Lord, if you'd allow me to speak – she was afraid she would die giving birth like my mother did while birthing her."

"Guards!" King Edward screamed as soon as I finished my words. "Take Queen Kate to the cells."

My eyes were shocked and my mouth wanted to scream at him not to, but then I didn't say anything, he was obviously hurting, and I had no idea how this day was going to turn out.

.

.

.

I had visited Kate in her cell more than one time, and every time I would leave with a broken heart because of the things she said to me. When she knew it was over and she had been exposed for everything she had done – Kate told me everything about her plans and why she did them.

She told me that she only wanted me to have the baby because she knew if the baby didn't look like King Edward, it would look like our family, like me as I looked like our father, or like our mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes, it would be even easier to believe that the child was her own.

She told me that I had my mask on for two reasons, one was she was afraid Kind Edward would recognize me from our childhood, and the other was because it would be easy to get rid of me by killing me once I gave her a boy child, so she wouldn't have any threat of her secret being exposed. That broke my heart.

I wasn't ready when she told me that our father Duke Charles had died two years ago, just a year after her wedding to King Edward, and all of the letters were fake and not from him. It was on the first time she had put me in the cells and locked me up for days.

She told me that she had only kept me alive because I was a good handmaid and she trusted that I would keep any secret that she needed to be kept. And then that I had come in handy when the king needed an heir.

She told me that she didn't get rid of me from the start because she wanted to keep me under her eyes until she knew what to do with me, because killing me would've created many questions she was yet to figure the answer to, and that she was happy when her plans worked, and well, the rest happened.

Edward was angry with me at first, because I didn't trust him enough to protect me from the start. But then he has been a good husband since the day we were married.

I grieved for my father for weeks, and cried over my sister for days after her head had been cut off for her great betrayal to the King. She was my little sister after all. I hugged her when she was born and took care of her every need since she was only a day old. I prayed for her recovery whenever she got sick and tried my best to always see her smiling, I loved her with my whole heart, despite everything. I couldn't help it. It was in my blood.

Our first boy child was born exactly nine months from the first time we had had sex, seven months after our wedding. And then more children came into our lives. I was finally able to live out my dream of being with King Edward, was finally able to take what was mine since the start. We lived happily ever after, ruling our kingdom together with a gentle hand instead of a harsh one.

 **The End**

 **~i~**

 **AN – Here you got the wish I've heard hundreds of times: Off with her head. Hope you liked your Christmas gift. ;)**

 **I want to thank each and every one of you for all of your awesome reviews and kind words, I could never tell you how much it means to me that you guys stuck with me to the finish line.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **I'm going to write an epilogue with King Edward's POV and will post it after the holidays. Would you guys like that?**

 **Don't forget to check out the rest of my stories in here (FF) and on my blog (the pulled ones)**

 **Bless your hearts.**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Rose B. Mashal**

 **xo**


End file.
